


What do you MEAN it's already Halloween time?

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Dinah just wants to enjoy her day off, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Happy, Harley dresses up like Helena, Mentioned Pre-relations of Chato/Harley, Post-Canon, and Helena does not understand it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: At least, she had been alone, until Helena came stumping into the kitchen where she’d been debating what to drink and if she was hungry enough to cook, or just go pickup some takeout.Dinah doesn’t get much out, just getting out the beginning of ‘hello’, when Helena barks out in an agitated growl, “Why is Harley Quinn dressed like me?”Or, Helena should learn to listen to Harley when she's excited about something.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fic In A Box





	What do you MEAN it's already Halloween time?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



> I hope you enjoyed this!

* * *

Dinah had been enjoying a nice, quiet day off. She spent it, mostly trying to decide when or if she should take a bubble bath _and_ if she should cook or get takeout. They’d been her most tough decisions of the day, and she’d been relishing that. 

NO Birds business. A night off from the new club she was singing at part-time. Even Helena was out too, off doing something with Renee and Cass. She thinks it might have to do with the costumes, but admittedly, she hadn’t bothered to ask, preoccupied with the thought of time to simply enjoy life. 

At least, she had been alone, until Helena came stumping into the kitchen where she’d been debating what to drink and if she was hungry enough to cook, or just go pickup some takeout. 

Dinah doesn’t get much out, just getting out the beginning of ‘hello’, when Helena barks out in an agitated growl, “Why is Harley Quinn dressed like me?”

Dinah stares at her for a moment, brow furrowed in confusion before answering slowly, “She’s going as you for Halloween?” Why was she asking, when Harley had done _nothing_ but talk about it for the last three days, she’d been crashing in the Birds converted apartment build slash current headquarters — at least until they could find something that would work better for a long-term setting that worked for them, and potentially for any new members of their team. 

“What,” Helena says flatly. 

“Yeah,” Dinah chuckles, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and closing the door finally. Turning back to look at Helena, she eyes her girlfriend for a long moment, before continuing on. “She’s going as you. And that new guy, uh, Chato? I’m pretty sure she said his name was Chato.” She shrugs, because honestly, sometimes it was hard to correctly hear Harley, especially when she was off on one of her excited tangents, like she had been when she’d said his name. “Well, she’s somehow convinced him to dress up as a version of me. And she’s got Cass going as Renee.”

“What.”

Laughing softly and waving her hands, “It’s fine, H, honest. Okay? It’s kinda cute.”

“It’s weird.” Helena doesn’t look as disgruntled as she had when she’d walked in, so Dinah was counting this as a non-issue anymore. 

“It’s fine, really. I mean, as long as Harley isn’t hurting anything or anyone, I wouldn’t worry about it. I already talked to her, and Cass too. Plus, I made them both pinky-promise me. And you _know_ how Harley is about this, that they’d do nothing that would compromise the Birds. Okay?”

Shifting, Helena finally sighs and nods once, “Fine.” And waits a beat before tacking on, “Still weird though,” and turns to stomp out of the shared communal kitchen.

Maybe she _would_ take that bubble bath she’d been meaning to these last few weeks. Humming, she wonders if she can talk Helena into joining her. Maybe she’d get her to relax enough before Harley dragged Chato — yeah, she was like, 85% sure that was his name — and Cass over for pictures. 

A bubble bath with Helena? That was the most perfect way to end a fairly uneventful day, Dinah decides.

Yeah, yeah, she’d do that. Striding off, she calling for Helena, "Hey! Wait a sec babe! I wanna steal you for the rest of the day!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
